1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile accessories, and more particularly relates to automobile sun visors which are adapted to permit a restricted amount of sunlight to pass through the visor, in order to permit the operator of the automobile to view certain objects, such as traffic signals, while reducing or avoiding any glare from the sun or other light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile sun visors are customarily pivotably joined at the edge of the headliner of the interior of the car, adjacent the windshield. Typically, the sun visor is pivotable downward across the upper portion of the windshield, in order to reduce glare entering the windshield.
If an automobile approaches a traffic signal in such a manner that the operator must look at the traffic signal and in the general direction of the sun at the same time, the glare of sunlight frequently renders the operator unable to distinguish the colors of the traffic signal. A similar problem occurs when an automobile is stopped at a traffic light, when the operator is unable to detect a change in the signal colors. In either event, failure of the operator of the automobile to correctly discern the actual colors of the traffic signals often creates a dangerous condition, and occasionally leads to serious traffic accidents.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for providing special purpose sun visors having means for permitting a restricted amount of light to pass through the sun visor, in order to let the operator observe a traffic signal, or to see the road ahead in high glare conditons.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,783, Peavey et al. discloses "twin control glare shields" which essentially comprise light filters permanently fixed in the sun visor. More specifically, the sun visor arrangement disclosed by Peavey has two sighting openings in the visor, one opening providing a shielded sight path through which the operator can look straight ahead, for example while another vehicle is approaching. The second opening provides an unobstructed view through which the operator may look downwardly and towards the right of the vehicle, in order to better see the right side of the road. The remainder of the glare shield is formed of the filtering material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,135, Masi discloses "a perforated sun visor particularly for motor vehicles". As disclosed by the patentee, a conventional sun visor is provided with an accessory which is adapted to be fitted along the bottom thereof. The accessory has a plurality of small perforations having a diameter on the order of 0.5 to 1.5 millimeters, and spaced a distance of between 1.5 to 4 millimeters along the accessory. The object of the perforations is to permit outward visibility, while reducing the amount of "dazzle" or sunlight glare received by the operator through the windshield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,759, Tashjian discloses a "rotary anti-glare shield for motor vehicles". The arrangement disclosed by the patentee is a perforated disk which is rotatable at a sufficient speed to give the operator the effect of being able to see through the disk, while reducing the amount of glare entering the windshield toward the operator. The arrangement disclosed by Tashjian requires a motor mechanism of some type to rotate the disk to achieve the objects of that invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,063, Etzenhouser discloses another rotary "glare shield" similar to that disclosed by Tashjian, in which peripheral slots are defined by two disks having offset slots, with one of the disks being formed of transparent material.